My Life Would Suck Without You
by F1yMordecai
Summary: Series of IchiRuki omake-style oneshots. Updates whenever I feel like it...hehehe. The title of this series is merely a theme. - Takes place after "Night of Seven"
1. Questions

Kurosaki Ichigo sat with his feet tucked under his legs, hands flat on his thighs. His palms had grown clammy over the past few minutes and he was feeling a little hot even though summer was on its way to cooling down into the fall season. He was nervous, and with good reason.

Sitting across from him in the expansive room, his opponent calmly combed through paperwork. This man was always in charge of any situation, especially in battle. But today's meeting was not about battle or war as usual—this was about something much more serious.

Earlier that afternoon, Ichigo had been sitting at his desk finishing up a literature essay when a _Senkaimon_ suddenly appeared in the middle of his room. The rice paper doors opened swiftly but no one came out. Curious, the young _Shinigami_ pushed back his chair and walked over to the dimensional gate. As soon as he was facing the white light, three men dressed in dark purple—including a cloth that covered their faces—sprung out and slammed a wooden badge with a skull engraved on it into his chest, expelling his spirit from his body. Dazed, he attempted to fight the three masked ninjas, but one of them knocked him unconscious and dragged him through the gate. When Ichigo woke, he realized exactly where he was and what consequences were sure to come.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the smooth baritone on the other side of the room broke the tense silence. The man's steely grey eyes lifted, visible between the strands of dark inky bangs. His aura was dense and his tone was as serious as a heart attack.

"Eh, Byakuya," the carrot-top responded with little enthusiasm.

The corner of Kuchiki Byakuya's mouth twitched when the young man used his first name instead of addressing him in the proper manner. Nevertheless, he kept his composure to attend to the matter at hand.

"I have a question that is in need of answering. I highly recommend you think very carefully about what your response might be, for the wrong answer may be the last sentence you will ever utter."

Ichigo swallowed the hard knot that had formed in his throat. He had expected Byakuya to confront him sooner or later, but had hoped it would be later. Being practically kidnapped and taken to Kuchiki Manor was not on his list of how things would go down. Apparently, it wasn't above the noble to stoop to these levels, especially when it involved a member of his family.

"I prefer to dispel rumors that cross through the vines of the Gotei Thirteen," Byakuya paused to take a sip of green tea, "However, when those rumors are confirmed by members of my own division, I can no longer turn my head the other way."

The captain placed his cup down with a light click and fully turned his attention to the young _Shinigami_ across from him. "What are your intentions with my sister, the noble Kuchiki Rukia?"

Blood was pounding through Ichigo's ears and his heart felt like it was going to jump up into his throat. He felt a film of sweat form on his forehead and he suppressed the urge for his cheeks to flush. Rukia had warned him that when Byakuya found out about their budding relationship that started this summer, he was either going to kill him or lecture him about the proper way to court a noble. At this point it looked liked Lord Kuchiki was ready to do both in whichever order he deemed necessary—knowing him, he'd kill first.

"Um, well, uh…" Ichigo stammered to get his answer out. The fierceness in Byakuya's eyes cut through him like he was butter. He may have been more powerful than the Captain of the Sixth Division, but right now he felt like a bug being threatened by the heel of a shoe.

"Icchi!" an overly excited girl's voice interrupted. A whirlwind of short pink hair over brown eyes popped up from one of the floorboards behind Byakuya. Kusajishi Yachiru had nothing but good timing when it came to interrupting meetings that the noble held.

"I _thought_ I felt you come into Bya-kun's house! Ken-chan is going to be so happy to see you!" The young Lieutenant grinned widely and effortlessly jumped out of the tunnel she dug under Kuchiki Manor. The floorboard slammed shut, pushing a gust of wind towards Byakuya's _haori_.

"He's been _sooo_ bored since the war ended. I know he'll want to fight you right away!" Yachiru bounced towards one of the outer walls and pulled up a hidden door. She cupped her hands over her mouth to amplify her voice and took a deep breath to shout.

"KEN-CHAAAAAN!"

"Uh, sorry Byakuya." Ichigo immediately stood up and darted towards an opposing exit. Looking over his shoulder apologetically, he shouted back, "I promise I'll answer your question soon!"

"I shall hold you to that," Byakuya responded to the empty space where Ichigo was sitting only seconds before. Moments later, a crushing spiritual pressure shook the walls of Kuchiki Manor, and only the Captain remained unaffected by the tremendous _reiatsu_.

"Oi, Ichigo! I've come for blood!" Zaraki Kenpachi's booming voice echoed in the massive room. He looked around to find Byakuya sitting calmly in front of his shallow desk, quietly finishing the day's paperwork. His wide fox's grin fell into a scowl.

"Sorry, Ken-chan. I guess he ran away when I wasn't looking." Yachiru jumped onto Zaraki's back, holding on to one of his shoulders.

"Fuckin' coward," the Eleventh Division Captain snorted. The bells on the ends of his long spiked hair jingled as his young Lieutenant found a comfortable position. "Come on, Yachiru. Let's find that brat and teach him a lesson."

"Yay, Ken-chan! Fight, Fight!" Yachiru's hand pumped in the air as she chanted.

"Captain Zaraki," Byakuya spoke up as the duo turned to leave.

"Ya, Kuchiki."

"May I ask one favor from you?"

"What," Kenpachi looked back at his fellow captain over his shoulder.

"If you find the boy, do not kill him."

The brow above Zaraki's eye patch rose in curiosity. "Oh? Only if you give me a reason why not to."

Byakuya lowered his calligraphy brush and tilted his head towards the towering captain.

"Because rescinding his right to live is my duty, not yours."

Zaraki's thunderous laughter could be heard throughout the entire manor.

.

----------------------------------------

.

Ichigo gulped in air to catch his breath, finding asylum in a forest on the other side of Seireitei. He used _shunpo_ the entire way, thankful that even though Yachiru and Zaraki were very fast, neither of them had any sense of direction. With his luck, they'd be lost for hours and he could easily make his way back to the manor without detection—although he had to admit he wasn't in any rush to get back there. He was probably safer fighting the Eleventh Division Captain right now than in the presence the less-than-pleased Head of the Kuchiki Clan.

Sure, he knew how he felt about Rukia but they hadn't begun to classify what their relationship was. Shortly after the Tanabata Festival, Rukia had been called back to Soul Society to perform her duties as a member of the Thirteenth Division. He hadn't seen her in weeks and was certainly not ready to answer any questions about where their relationship stood—least of all to her over-protective brother.

He slowed his feet and found a small creek between the dense trees. He bent down and cupped his hands, thankful for a drink after running from the insane captain. The water touched his fingers and he was momentarily shocked by how cold the creek was for this time of year; but he shrugged it off and brought the liquid up to his lips. Suddenly he let out a small shout of surprise and dropped the chunk of ice in his hands that had been liquid only seconds ago. Hard steel from the blunt end of a blade pressed against his jugular vein.

"I can't believe you are still so terrible at concealing your _reiatsu_. I could sense you coming miles away."

Thin, feathery ice particles floated around Ichigo as he slowly turned his face to his opponent. He cracked a grin knowing exactly who this commander of ice was. "At least I'm learning. You, on the other hand, still draw the same crappy bunnies."

Kuchiki Rukia shot the carrot-top a death glare and quickly smacked the side of Ichigo's head with the flat end of her unsheathed blade, Sode no Shirayuki. He yelped and rubbed the sore spot with his hand.

The forest grew quiet as the pair stood in each other's presence in silence. The occasional chirp from a bird's call and the bubbling water in the creek were the only sounds that passed in those moments. In the few weeks that Rukia had gone back to Soul Society, Ichigo felt like something was missing in his hum-drum life. Meeting her like this was an unexpected but welcome surprise.

She had obviously been training out here on her own; her porcelain skin was smeared with bits of dirt and a thin bead of sweat trickled down her forehead behind the lone bang that hung down the center of her face. She studied him with her large eyes, sparkling like amethyst in the afternoon sun. The rays that peeked through the dense trees lit her features like a mythical creature. Her raven hair was dark as ever but shimmered as if it was highlighted with a glaze of ice.

She was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

"What?" Rukia tucked her chin down and a flush of pink reached her cheeks. The look Ichigo was giving her suddenly made her stomach turn into butterflies.

"Nothing," the Vizard's grin widened in response. He cleared his throat to change the subject. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I'd ask you the same question," Rukia's short brows furrowed.

"Heh, you should really be asking your brother that instead."

"He didn't." Her lips thinned.

"Sent three of his lackeys through a gate to come get me."

She shook her head in shame, closing her eyes. Suddenly she let out a smirk and looked up into Ichigo's hazel eyes. "_Only_ three? I told him that he would have needed at least five to bring you down. You _must_ be getting rusty."

"What?!" The carrot-top's nostrils flared as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"I'm joking," Rukia crinkled her nose as a mischievous spark crossed over her face. The whispered hush of shunpo didn't even echo as she moved gracefully behind him.

"Or maybe I'm not."

Another motion and she was further away this time, taunting him on for a chase. With a smile, he accepted and the two of them flash-stepped their way between trees and rocks. Over and under branches, Rukia led Ichigo through the secluded forest, drawing him further and further into unfamiliar territory. Just when he thought he was going to get completely lost, the trees opened up into a clearing. Ahead of him on a hill, Rukia stood at the crest looking out into the horizon. He jogged up towards her, his robes brushing against the tall weeds and thick grass. When he got to the top she didn't look over at him, keeping her face towards the outstretched land that lay in the valley below them.

Minutes passed, maybe more, as the two _Shinigami_ stood at the top of that grassy knoll and simply breathed in the cooling air as the sun began to set. Tiny fingers touched Ichigo's calloused hand, then interlaced with his own digits. Surprised, he glanced to his left to find Rukia peering at him with a look on her face that made his stomach do flip-flops.

"What?"

It was his turn to ask.

"Nothing."

Her lips turned up into a soft smile.

Her shoulder leaned into the side of his body and she rested her head on his arm. He felt her free hand gently clasp the folds his _kosode_, so he brought up his other hand and covered hers with his, pressing it against his chest. In that moment, Ichigo knew exactly how he would answer the question Byakuya asked. But for now, all he wanted was more of this.

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** I got the color of Byakuya's guards clothing from the omake of the Shinigami Women's Association Mission when Nemu and Isane are trying to get pictures of Byakuya. lol, Nemu saying "Butter" instead of "Cheese" cracks me up every time! (Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book: Golden! #161)

Thankies to _omgiluffbleachvampires_ for the quick beta!


	2. Answers

"Answers" – Sequel Chapter to "Questions" (IchiRuki)

.

* * *

.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Ichigo shook his head.

"Why not?" Rukia shrugged, digging through her open coin purse. She pulled out crumpled bills and a few coins, handing them to the cashier across the counter.

"Well, I'm the guy," the Substitute Shinigami objected.

"Yes, I think I noticed that already." Rukia's response might as well added in 'Duh, moron,' to her tone. "What of it?"

"Well," Ichigo scowled, "aren't I supposed to pay?"

"Like you remembered to bring money when my brother's guards were kidnapping you. Do you _ever_ even keep money in that uniform of yours?"

"Um, no…" the teen admitted. He looked ashamed for a second, keeping his hazel eyes from catching her glance, but it didn't take long to push aside his pride and get down to the real issue here. "That's beside the point."

Rukia raised a short ebony brow and stared him down with her brilliant violet orbs. "And… what point would that be?"

Kurosaki growled, "I'm still supposed to pay, dammit!"

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" she huffed.

"Because a guy's supposed to pay on a date!"

He hadn't meant to shout those words at her, but they just flew out of his mouth without thinking. As soon as he'd said them, he realized all the occupants of this tiny ramen shop had stopped chewing and directed their attention to him. His face flushed crimson and he mentally began to bury his head in the sandy hills of Hueco Mundo.

Rukia noticed the lack of clatter and clinking chopsticks. She rolled her eyes and turned her small body towards the narrow restaurant, hands resting strongly on her hips. "Mind your own business please," she said sternly, but politely to the customers. Gaping mouths quickly shut and returned to chatting or chewing.

"Thank you for the meal," she said quietly to the cashier. The elderly woman smiled a toothless grin, nodding with a wink. Rukia grabbed a handful of Ichigo's robe by the shoulder and pulled him out of the restaurant, his complaints falling on deaf ears.

"Watch it!" he grumbled. "This is the only _shihakushou _I own!"

The Kuchiki princess let him go with force and hastily began walking away from the orange-haired boy, making sure to keep her back to him. Ichigo turned his face into a cocky grin and called out to her.

"Oi, Rukia," he said with a lighthearted tone. When she didn't respond, he frowned and sped up his pace.

"Rukia, what the hell?" he caught up to her, grabbing her arm around her lean bicep and turned her towards him. Harsh violet eyes met his brown, hers filled with anger and his with annoyance. Her hair was ink black in the evening light, but it might as well have been fire-engine red from the deadly fumes she was giving off.

"You _embarrassed_ me," she hissed with venom. She kept her voice low as not to draw attention, but her words were true to the core. "Do you even know how fast word travels here? By morning, all of Soul Society will know what happened, _especially_ the Gotei Thirteen."

"So?" the carrot-top shrugged, giving the petite Shinigami an irritated look.

"So?!" Rukia raised her voice. "So, I won't ever be able to set foot into that place again! And that's my favorite ramen shop," she pouted.

"Who cares what they think?" Ichigo retorted.

"_I_ care," she argued her point. "Nii-sama cares. A Kuchiki shouldn't ever behave that way in public, and neither should their guests."

"Bullshit," the Vizard growled. "You may pretend to act all prim and proper, but you're just as harsh and loudmouthed as me. I_ know_ you, Rukia, and I know that you're not this delicate flower of a noble."

"How dare you!" she snapped, her fists coiling with rage. Before she could reach up to swat him on the side of his head, he grasped her wrists and held onto them in the space between their bodies.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he brought his voice down a level, thick and husky to the point where Rukia's stomach felt like it had butterflies in it all over again. Ichigo relaxed his grip on her wrists, lightly thumbing across her soft ivory skin. Rukia's cheeks began to feel hot and she felt the scowl on her face begin to lose its hold.

"Dammit," she whispered, a soft blush rising to the surface. "It's not fair. How is it that I can be so furious at you one second, and the next you're making me feel…like this?"

"Just returning the favor," Ichigo sheepishly grinned, a tint of pink reaching his angular cheekbones. He released her hands, but kept one of them close, intertwining his fingers with hers. With a silent gesture, he motioned her to continue leading their way back to Kuchiki Manor.

The early night air was crisp as the two Shinigami wove their way through a discreet path in Soul Society. It was a silent walk, with only the sounds of the forest and rustling of their _waraji_ against the thick carpet of grass, leaves, and twigs. They took their time going back to the manor walking hand-in-hand, the twinkling of stars peeking through the canopy of branches above them. It was a comfortable silence, something neither of them had experienced with each other until today. Most of the time they enjoyed bickering, but this was something new—just being able to be together was completely different. It was…nice.

"So," Rukia hesitantly began, "what did Nii-Sama ask you?"

"What do you think he asked me?" Ichigo nearly snorted. He steadied his posture so it was perfectly straight. "_'What are your intentions with my sister, the noble Kuchiki Rukia?' _" he lowered his voice in a monotone to imitate Byakuya.

"Heh, that's not a bad impression," Rukia smirked. A few moments ticked by before she continued. "So, what did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to answer," Ichigo admitted with a shrug. "Yachiru popped up from one of her secret tunnels and called for Zaraki to come fight me. So, I kinda got the hell out of there. That's when I ran into you in the forest."

"No wonder why you wound up lost," the petite Kuchiki responded.

"I was _not_ lost," Ichigo grumbled defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," Rukia said, a hint of playful sparkle lit in her eyes. The light turned into a more serious tint as curiosity began to get the better of her. "So, did you figure out what your answer is?"

Ichigo stopped moving and took in an unsteady breath, rubbing the back of his neck and ruffling his bright orange hair. "I thought I did," he started, breaking eye contact with her. "But then you had that crazy reaction after leaving the ramen shop, so I'm not so sure anymore."

"That was not a 'crazy' reaction," Rukia used her fingers as air-quotes on the word "crazy"—a gesture she picked up from watching television in the real world. "It was perfectly acceptable."

"Whatever," Ichigo protested. "You freaked out over the word 'date.' " He imitated her hand motions in mild mockery.

"That's because I don't _want_ to date you," Rukia said hotly, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" the Shinigami Substitute was taken aback. Hearing those words come out of her mouth hurt a lot more than he thought they would. In truth, he hadn't ever thought she would say anything like that.

"But—" the carrot-top stammered, "we kissed. More than once."

"Yes."

"We were holding hands."

"Yes."

"You—" Ichigo paused and licked his dry lips. "You said that loved me."

Rukia's face immediately went bright pink and she turned her face away from him. "I do," she said softly.

"Then why don't you want to date me?" Kurosaki could rip his hair out in confusion at this point. They had fun together, even when they were fighting. They were comfortable around each other and could reveal even the darkest secrets to one another. She saved his life so he could save his family and protect the ones he loved; and in return, he saved her life without question. He loved her and she loved him. So why didn't she want to be with him?

"That's not just your style," she shrugged. "And it's not mine either."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Ichigo admitted, the exasperation at this situation straining his voice. He raised a hand to his head, rubbing a temple with irritation.

"Well," Rukia huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "from what I've read in magazines and novels, a 'date' is defined by a formal question to initiate courting. And then there's a car or sometimes flowers, followed by dinner and a movie filled with forced conversation and awkward silence. And…I don't really like that idea. I don't think that suits you or me, or…our relationship.

"So, we have a relationship?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of course we do," she smiled. "But I don't want to 'date' you. That's all way too formal for how either of us operates." With a smirk she added, "Even if I _am_ a noble Kuchiki."

Ichigo scratched his head in light disbelief. Sometimes the way Rukia translated certain words from modern times made things more difficult. As seamlessly as she integrated with the real world when it came to impersonating a high school student, he had to remind himself that she was a soul several decades older than he was, still unable to grasp the concept of a juice box.

"You do know that 'date' or the word 'dating' is more of a status instead of taken literally, right?" he tried to explain.

"Whatever," Rukia rolled her violet eyes. "I just don't think it suits us."

Ichigo had to grin. She used the word _'us.'_ It was casual, but held meaning. "So," he paused, more relaxed than he was a few moments ago, "what do you want to call this?"

The petite Shinigami's short brows furrowed as she contemplated his words. "Well," she started, her eyes in thought. "There was one expression I read in a novel that I thought was a lot more fitting. A woman had described her relationship with a man as _'seeing each other.'_ I think I like that a lot more."

Rukia closed the space between them and placed her small hand on Ichigo's chest. "I see _you_," she emphasized, "For all your strength and faults, through the good and the bad, when you're at your brightest and at your darkest… I see you. And you see me."

Ichigo sincerely smiled. "I like that, too."

He placed his rough hand over her tiny one that was resting on his chest and lightly squeezed. They moved towards each other in unison: his free hand reached for her face and cupped her china doll chin; she reached up and twisted her fingers in the bright orange locks at the nape of his neck. He pulled her closer and lowered his face to her height; she rolled up on the tips on her toes so he didn't have to bend down too much. Their lips met in a soft touch, hot breath on warm skin, and slightly shaking from the power that stirred under their skin from that simple, intimate touch.

Soon, their mouths were moving across each other's, kissing, bruising, and searching for more. He hesitantly let his tongue flicker out and she surprised him by pressing the velvet of her own against his. Hands roamed from hair to back, and Ichigo wrapped both his arms around her lithe body in a tight embrace. Rukia was driven by her instincts and let her hands explore the planes of chest and the tight muscles on his back. His lips were hungry on hers and she drunk it in with matched enthusiasm.

"Oi, get a room," a brash voice cut in.

"Renji!" Ichigo growled a warning, reluctantly tearing his swollen lips away from Rukia. Rukia gasped in embarrassment and buried her head against Ichigo's chest, hiding her crimson face from her long-time friend. "What the fuck?" the Shinigami Substitute yelled out.

"Hey, just be grateful I found you before the Captain did," Abarai Renji explained, a wide grin setting in. The Sixth Division's Lieutenant stood in the moonlight, his fiery red hair set in burgundy at night. He stalked over to the couple, slinging an arm around Ichigo and ruffling his hair. "How ya doin', sport?"

"Cock blocker," Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"What's a 'cock blocker?' " Rukia innocently asked.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older," Renji teased. Rukia glared at him in response.

"Anyway," the tattooed man changed the subject, "the Captain's looking for ya. Both of you, actually. He's prepared a _Senkaimon_ to the real world for you, Ichigo. Looks like he thinks it's time for you to go home."

Rukia looked over to Ichigo with helpless eyes, unable to say no to her brother's wishes and knowing full well that he had to go back to real world at some point. She was just hoping that she would have had a little bit more time to spend with him. "All right," she said with regret, "we'll head there now."

The three friends flash-stepped their way back to Kuchiki Manor, crossing the fields and forests. Through _shunpo_, Renji managed to drill Ichigo with questions about the real world and if Tatsuki had asked about him recently. The Vizard didn't want to get in the middle of that mess, so he refrained from answering. As luck would have it, he didn't have a chance anyway, as the lights from the Kuchiki house quickly came into view.

"Found 'em, Captain," Renji reported as soon as they were safely in the courtyard.

The Sixth Divison's Captain's haori turned to face the trio and Byakuya accessed the situation with precise calculation. Rukia's face was flushed and glowed with budding feelings, and the Kurosaki brat's face was equally disheveled. He frowned with disapproval.

"Rukia," he spoke firmly.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" Rukia said immediately, lowering her body to one knee and keeping her head bowed down in respect.

"Leave us. I have some unfinished business with Kurosaki."

Rukia's face fell in disappointment, but she didn't let it show. "Of course, Nii-Sama," she nodded and began to retreat to the house, quickly shooting a sideways glance to Ichigo.

Ichigo took in a deep breath and muscled up courage for his next steps.

"Wait," he called out to her. He turned his strong brown eyes to the Kuchiki Lord. "I want her to hear this, too."

Byakuya twitched a black eyebrow at the youngling's request. He looked back to his adopted sister and saw shining look of hope in her warm violet eyes. With a sigh, he closed his stormy grey orbs and motioned for her to stay. "You may continue, Kurosaki," his calmly said.

Ichigo felt the heat of adrenaline begin to fill his veins, but he suppressed the nervous feelings, now ready to answer Byakuya's question. "You asked me what my intentions were with Rukia," he began with confidence.

"Well," Ichigo paused and drew in a breath, "I don't think that decision is really up to me. Or you for that matter. It's really up to her."

Byakuya slowly blinked his hooded eyes, as if he was attempting to decipher what the human was trying to say.

"What I mean is that it's Rukia's choice for what she wants to do," Ichigo explained. "But know this: I will always fight for her. She made me strong. She _makes_ me strong. Because of her, I can be the kind of man that's in her heart.

"You asked what my intentions were," he repeated with a different tone than before. "She's mine. And that's all you need to know."

Rukia's heart swelled with joy at what she heard. She was _his_. And she knew that he was hers. And that was all that mattered. Pushing past her brother, she rushed up to the young man she loved and threw her arms around him. He immediately returned her embrace.

"Hmph," Byakuya huffed with an air of authority, "that wasn't exactly an answer. For now I will accept it." Ichigo grinned at the Captain with gratitude.

"But that doesn't mean I accept _you_," the Kuchiki Lord corrected. The Kurosaki brat's grin fell into a scowl, bringing a lightly smug satisfaction to the Captain's lips. With the wave of a hand, the sliding doors of the _Senkaimon_ opened and blinding white light spilled across the courtyard.

Ichigo stepped away from Rukia, keeping her less than an arm's length away with his hands on both of her shoulders. He looked deep into her amethyst eyes, glad to see they were once again filled with happiness. He leaned down and quickly gave her a peck on her lips.

"See you soon," he whispered in her ear. And then he was gone.

Rukia smiled at the closing gate. "See you."

.

* * *

.

**PLEASE - READ AND REVIEW!!**  
Reviews are awesome, and so are reviewers!

**Author's Notes:**  
I got impatient to post this, so I edited it myself XD Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.  
Anyway, this concludes the IchiRuki section of these short stories, at least for now. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
